


He Didn't Deserve it

by MsAwesomeSmarties



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Choking, arc-v spoilers, in that someone gets their air supply cut off, kind of character death, not really sure what all to tag this, not rly sure what happens with that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAwesomeSmarties/pseuds/MsAwesomeSmarties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence falls heavy around them as Yuugo's D-wheel stutters to a halt, and he removes his helmet, eyes wide. His mouth starts to open in confusion, but as soon as he sees Yuuto holding the other boy from before, he closes it, frozen. It feels like all life stopped at once to acknowledge the loss of such a bright and happy boy.</p><p>AU in which Yuuya was hit instead of Yuuto. Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I've posted online in, like, five years. I apologize for any mischaracterization, though I hope it isn't too bad.
> 
> also if you want to read a better version, go to this one --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6123516/chapters/14034456

The earth stops.

  
Nothing dares move around them as soon as the echo of Yuuya's name fades from the air and leaves Yuuto wishing that he had moved faster rather than wasting all of his energy on such a loud shout. He crouches, scooping the boy's limp body off of the ground and into his arms.

  
"Yuuya," he whispers urgently, his permanent frown deepening into something more worried. "Yuuya," he tries again, louder, and then once more to no avail. Yuuya doesn't stir at all, and aside from his lack of breath, he almost looks like he's asleep. But Yuuto knows better.

  
Silence falls heavy around them as Yuugo's D-wheel stutters to a halt, and he removes his helmet, eyes wide. His mouth starts to open in confusion, but as soon as he sees Yuuto holding the other boy from before, he closes it, frozen. It feels like all life stopped at once to acknowledge the loss of such a bright and happy boy.

  
Yuugo, against any better judgement someone more thoughtful might have, decides to try for some words. "Is he--?"

  
"Shut up." Yuuto's eyes stay turned downwards towards Yuuya as he cuts off Yuugo's words sharply.

  
"Hey, look, I didn't mean to--"

  
"Shut up," he hisses, eyes flashing as he glances up at the D-wheeler. Dread fills Yuugo's body, and that look prompts him to take a step back.

  
"I was just--"

  
This time Yuuto says nothing, just gives Yuugo the most spiteful, venemous look that he can muster, spitting poison with nothing more than his look. Yuugo swallows and shuts his mouth, throat going dry as his hands begin to shake. He watches, petrified, as Yuuto stands, lifting Yuuya as he does so to set the boy gently down on the edge of the fountain.

  
He stares down at the body and then turns his cold, emotionless gaze to Yuugo.

  
"He was innocent." Yuuto's voice is nearly as flat as his stare, though it shakes slightly. "He didn't deserve this."

  
Yuugo's fists clench at his sides, and he straightens up, taking a breath. "I know that, but like I said I didn't mean to--"

  
Before Yuugo can finish his sentence, all he sees is a blur of purple and black before he's flat on his back on the ground, wheezing and writhing in pain as it blossoms out from his stomach. He hears the faint click of Yuuto's heel landing back on pavement when the other regains his balance after the kick he delivered, and then feels pressure against his neck. It takes a few second for his head to clear and for him to realize that there is definitely a boot pressing against his neck and it is definitely putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on it. Above him, Yuuto's voice resonates, low and biting.

  
"He wanted dueling to be happy, like it should be. He just wanted to make people smile. And you took that away from him." Yuugo catches a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, but he can't turn his head to investigate, and Yuuto doesn't seem to notice. When the D-wheeler's hands fly up to grip Yuuto's calf, the other just presses down harder against his neck. "You took his chances of being happy away, just like Fusion."

  
"Yuugo, not... Fusion..." He manages to choke out. That gets him more pressure. He can barely breathe now; every inhale is exhausting with the amount of effort he has to put into it, and he doesn't know how much longer he can last. His fingers clench around Yuuto's leg and then start to relax as his air supply wanes further.

  
"You took the life of someone innocent. You don't even deserve the fate of those sealed into cards." Just as his boot begins to press down fully against Yuugo's windpipe, a voice stirs him out of his focus, and his head shoots up in time to see pink hair, a grey uniform, red skirt... Yuzu. "Yuzu wait--!"

  
It's too late. Light engulfs him, and the next thing Yuuto sees in front of him is the dull, grimy wall of some alleyway in the center of Maiami.

  
His fist pounds against the brick, and he lets out a wail of rage, entire body shaking. This is Heartland all over again. He doesn't deserve to bring anyone close to him. He doesn't deserve friends. Shuun is the only person around him who hasn't disappeared or become injured in some way, and he can't even be sure that that will be the case for too much longer now. He doesn't deserve anyone.

 

\--

 

"Huh? Yuuto? Yuuya...?" Yuzu frowns and glances around the park area, confused. Hadn't there just been people here? Isn't this where she heard Yuuya? Her eyes fall on something near the edge of the fountain, and as she approaches, her frown deepens.  
"But... Why would Yuuya leave his duel disk here?"


End file.
